gtafandomcom-20200222-history
MG
$2,700 (Bronze medal discount) $2,550 (Silver medal discount) $2,250 (Gold medal discount) $13,500 (GTA Online) |unlock = The Paleto Score (GTA V) Rank 50 (GTA Online) |related = Combat MG M60 |origin = U.S.A |caliber = 7.62mm |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Rifle |anim = Gun Hip (Non-scoped) Gun Large (Scoped) |flags = }} |filename = MG |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Shrewsbury MG (M'achine '''G'un) is a light machine gun making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The overall weapon design is based upon the , but with a belt drum from the , and a shorter gas tube similar to the one found on AK-based weapons. The model lacks the bipod and carry handle commonly found on the PKM. The MG does however feature a four-sided handguard with Picatinny rails on each side. The upper receiver also has a top picatinny rail. The MG has an unusual 54-round drum magazine, with a mount that doubles the size of the trigger grip, having a larger profile than a standard LMG. However, it can be equipped with the "extended clip", as it gains a properly sized 100-round magazine. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The MG is powerful enough to take out a Police Maverick from medium range within a few shots. Its fire rate, however, is lower than most fully-automatic weapons, slightly below the Carbine Rifle.Although the scope attachment gives a slightly greater range, its lower accuracy and high recoil makes the gun limited for medium range engagement, requiring short bursts to take out enemies at longer ranges, possibly attributed to the lack of a grip. By default comes with a 54-round drum magazine, which can be upgraded to a 100-round box magazine, being on par with the Combat MG with default magazine. Like the Assault Rifle, it is chambered in a 7.62mm caliber. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.137 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 54 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 440 RPM |observed_ammo = 54-round drum magazine 100-round box magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = MG-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game MG-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The '''MG on Rockstar Games Social Club. MichaelDeSanta-GTAV-MG.PNG|Michael holding his MG. MG-GTAV-YALF.PNG|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the MG. DuneFAV-GTAO-Dashboard.png|The mounted MG in the Dune FAV. HUD icon MG-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. MG-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View MG-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding MG-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming MG-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Down the sights MG-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading MG_GTAVe_GDS.png|MG's unique green dot Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available on Ammu-Nation stores, for $3,000. *In front of the Autoshop northeast Cypress Flats. *Bolingbroke Penitentiary - at the catwalk next to the central guard tower. *Near the main pillar below a railroad at northeast of Mount Chiliad. *Tongva Hills - below the east side of the highway bridge. *At the bottom of the Alamo Sea, at the Cargo Plane's wreck. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlocked at Rank 50 in Ammu-Nation stores, for $13,500. *A MG can be stolen and kept for free from the soldiers in Fort Zancudo during the Base Invaders mission. *Can be found in crate drops as well as boxes in Gang Attacks. **Enemies will sometimes use the MG in Gang Attacks depending on the location of the Gang Attack. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If attaching a scope to the weapon, then it will be fired from the shoulder like an assault rifle rather than being fired from the hip like normal. This also applies to other hip-fired weapons like the Micro SMG and Combat MG. *Despite having ample room and a railed handguard, it cannot mount a Grip. *When reloading, the process can be done almost instantly. If a player presses B (Xbox) or Circle (PS3) to reload and wait a second, then do a combat roll (Hold LT and Press X for Xbox and L2 and Square for PS3) they may notice the ammo counter has reset to 54 (or 100 if the extended magazine is attached). *The buyable scope in the MG will have a green dot rather than a red dot. This also applies to the Advanced Rifle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A mounted version can be seen as the stock weapon of the Dune FAV, in the Gunrunning update. Navigation }} de:MG es:Ametralladora (V) ru:Пулемёт (V) Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury